Computer systems typically include one or more processors, memory, program and data storage, a display, and other circuitry for connecting to peripherals, such as a keyboard or other input device.
In some environments, such as retail point-of-sale (POS) environments, equipping each POS terminal with a set of peripherals is expensive and causes each POS terminal to have a large footprint in a store.
One solution for minimizing the number of peripherals is disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 8,886,842, issued Nov. 11, 2014. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
It would be desirable to further improve upon this solution and further minimize the number of peripherals by minimizing the number of hardware printing devices.